Dr Lei and Mr Li
by Xiulang
Summary: What is Dr. Lei up too? And who is Mr. Li? Can Meiling and Eriol find out all the answers? R+R please! (Chapter 9 is up!)
1. Chemicals For Lei

Ok I don't want to give away what story I am putting CCS characters into so I'll just say this : The story was hard to read and understand . so I tweaked it a bit. Plus I needed to change some things so that I could fit all the CCS characters in. And the story is not written from John Uttersons view that is being substituted with Eriol. It is from Xiulang and Syaorans. And I had to make Syaoran a little insane, so I played with his looks :D - and because him and Lei couldn't look the same, It would mess the story up. AND - I also ran out of characters to fit in the story - so basically everyone is around the same age. 20-23. Because I had to put Wei in o_o and he is probably dead by the time Xiulang is 20 ::cough:: ok.  
  
The setting is old London. With the horse and carriages - girls with poofy dresses :/ --- you know what I mean.  
  
This plot does not belong to me and neither do the characters. Just thought it would be fun to write this.  
  
----- Chapter 1: Chemicals For Lei -----  
  
It was a quiet night. Meiling was adorned in her best dress. It was a grayish blue with black swirls that made the shapes of flowers all over it. Her hands were covered with white gloves and her black curled locks lay around her shoulders. She sighed, not having seen her dear fiancée in such a while, and that was where she was headed. Her heals made a clicking sound on the gravel. Her senses clicked, hearing if you must, as she heard another clicking of shoes in the distance.  
  
"Why. Mr. Eriol Hiiragizawa," Meiling said with much relief, "Fancy meeting you on such a night." She finished when they met up with each other. She studied him over. Of course, Eriol was wearing his glasses, hair bowl cut, a black formal suit, a cane, and a brown bag. "Good evening Mrs. Meiling. Where are you headed?"  
  
"I am heading to Dr. Leis." She smiled and folded her hands in front of her. Eriol smiled and gestured behind him in the direction of the place Meiling was referring too. "Why, ironic isn't it Madam? I am headed there myself." He turned with his back to her and offered his arm to link with hers. "Wouldn't mind if we headed together would you?"  
  
"Not at all." Meiling said and placed her hand on Eriol's hand. He was quiet the gentleman. A lawyer. He was good at that job too. He was also a very close friend of Dr. Leis. Meiling knew that they trusted each other with their lives, since the way they spoke of each other. "Mr. Hiiragizawa." Meiling began with a hint of fret in her voice, "Sorry to bring the subject up, but I know you are a good friend of my fiancées, and you must know something about what he is studying lately. I am worried. He won't see me, and on the few occasions I do see him. he looks deathly ill."  
  
"He's a busy man. I am not sure what he has been up to lately really. He asked me to drop this off for him." Eriol said and lifted the brown paper bag for her to see.  
  
"What's in it?"  
  
"A chemical."  
  
"Chemical?"  
  
"Medicine of some sort. I have been getting letters from him lately saying he wishes for this and that. I go out and get them for him. I trust him that he isn't doing anything. out of the ordinary."  
  
"What do you suppose he possibly could be doing. out of the ordinary?"  
  
Eriol chuckled and smiled warmly. "Now Mrs. Meiling. Don't worry about it." He said, causing a long period of silence. The two walked on the rest of the trip, talking about gossip and what not. till they came to Lei's abode. It was a tall building, matching the others that were tightly packed together on the street. There was something odd about it though. A man stood on the porch that led up to the door. When he noticed Meiling and Eriol, he tipped his hat and continued to wait. The two recognized him as Mr. Yamazaki.  
  
Yamazaki, Eriol, and Lei had all been good friends since their childhood. Yet, Yamazaki had grown apart from the two, but remained a good friend. Eriol found it odd to see Yamazaki at Lei's abode.  
  
"Yamazaki?" Eriol questioned. Meiling let go of his arm and he stepped forward. "Not that it is any of my business. but what are you doing here?"  
  
"Just came to see my friend. That's all. I am having a get together at my place. Since Dr. Lei's is before your house, I stopped here first."  
  
"Ah I see. Well we are here to see the man too." Eriol smiled and gestured to Meiling, who nodded in agreement. Yamazaki was about to say something when Lei's butler, Wei, came to the door. "The Doctor says he will see no one. If you want, sir, I can take the letter to him?"  
  
Yamazaki frowned and pulled out an invitation. "Thank you Wei." He sighed and tipped his hat again. "Good day to you." and he stepped down from the porch, gave an invitation to Eriol and Meiling, said his goodbye, and headed home.  
  
Eriol and Meiling exchanged odd glances, and before Wei could shut the door Meiling spoke. "Wei." she said. He opened the door and looked at her.  
  
"Mrs. Meiling!" he said in a pleased voice, "Delighted to see you, can I help you?"  
  
"Can you tell Dr. Lei I am getting worried for him? And I am. missing him so."  
  
"Of course Ma'am." Wei said with a warm smile. Then Eriol spoke. "Oh, Wei, before I forget." He said and walked to the man, handing him the brown bag. "Take this to Dr. Lei please. It's the medicine he asked me for."  
  
Wei nodded and bowed. "Good day sir." Eriol said and left the porch, returning to Meiling. He sighed and ran his hand back through his black hair. Meiling sighed too and shook her head. "Mr. Hiiragizawa. I am getting.very.very worried." 


	2. Success, or is it?

----- Chapter 2: Success, or is it? -----  
  
Lei sighed. He heard Wei returning back to his lab door. "Wei, I said no visitors." He said in a tired voice, before Wei could knock. "No sir, not that. Mr. Hiiragizawa dropped the medicine you wished for off. And your old friend Mr. Yamazaki has a letter for you." Said the butler. Lei seemed to jump at this and he walked to the door. His tie was loose. shirt untucked. and he looked like a mess. So he straightened himself up the best he could, ran his hand back through his hair and opened the door.  
  
"Here you are sir." Wei said, handing Dr. Lei the bag and envelope. Lei took it and started to shut the door, realizing that would be rude and opened it. "Thank you very much Wei." And shut the door.  
  
Wei, however, stopped it with his foot and cleared his throat. "Sir."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Your fiancée sir. She is worried. I am worried. Everyone is worried sir. What is it you are doing in there?"  
  
"I've told you a million times Wei, I am just doing some experiments. Nothing to worry about." Lei said in his tired voice, while fingering the chemical. He turned it in front of his brown eyes and glanced at Wei. "Thank you for your concern though. Good night Wei." Lei nodded and Wei finally let him shut the door.  
  
Lei knew the truth though. There was a lot to worry about. Lei had a theory. Everyone is not only one, but two. Another person in you, that which shown can either be good. or pure evil. Lei wanted to create some sort of chemical that will show the other side of you. And for the past month, he had been using himself as a guinea pig for his experiments. Shots. needles. potions. medicines. It was an insane theory, and anyone who found out about his experiments would think of him mad. This was why he was insisting to be left alone.  
  
He was giving up after this. The whole point was that Xiulang wanted to know if his side was good or bad. He had tried everything. Everything. His body was tired of everything. So tonight was it. if this didn't work then he was going to give the theory up and announce it untrue.  
  
Once again he loosened his clothes to get comfortable and walked to his desk. Tubes, bottles, glasses of all sorts. filled with colored liquids. The one in his hand was red. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck after setting the bottle down.  
  
When doing experiments, one must journal everything. From getting a paper towel, to applying liquid. Lei picked up his journal and sat in the armchair at the desk. He scanned it over to see where he had left off. There was a sigh . and he rubbed his forehead with his thumb and index.  
  
You see, when you repeat things over and over again it gets boring. and you just want everything to get done. Plus, it was another injection or liquid Lei was going to have to swallow. He thought the liquid tasted awful, so he did the injections often. But Lei wasn't fond of needles. so there was no break.  
  
He stood and set the journal down. picking up different tubes and bottles. pouring them all into one tube. Every once in a while he would glance at the journal to see if he was on track. There was always a chance that Lei could put too much of one thing and make a poison of some sort. Or even more hazardous than a poison.  
  
It took him at least 30 minutes to prep the liquid. It was an awful purple color now. and Lei could smell the foul stench, he cringed at it, and reached for the red chemical that Eriol had fetched for him. He sighed; hoping this time it would work and poured drop by drop of the red into the purple. It bubbled and fizzed. Turning a lime green color.  
  
"Oh god it smells like sulfur." Lei said to him self. He decided an injection would be for the better. He picked up a clean needled and stuck the tip in the liquid. Sucking it up into the tube. It was ready. now all Lei had to do was inject himself with it and see if it would work. But that was easier said than done.  
  
He rolled his sleeve up and washed the area where his arm bent with a little cotton ball. He lifted the needle.  
  
Took a deep breath.  
  
Touched the tip of the needle to his skin.  
  
Bit his bottom lip.  
  
And pushed it in. He watched the liquid squeeze into the vein. his hand tightened. And his eyes shut. There was a sudden sharp stab of pain and he gasped for air from it. It was like a knife on fire had been stabbed into his stomach. it felt like fish wee swimming through his veins and beetles were crawling under his skin. he fell. To his knees and grabbed his head after ripping the shot out. "OH GOD" He yelled, holding his stomach and shaking violently. he felt his bones grinding and things growing and shrinking. Everything was painful. till finally it stopped. 


	3. Alive

----- Chapter 3: Alive -----  
  
Everything had stopped. It was like he was passed out, yet he was still awake. Like trying to move your arm, but you can't. yet it was moving. He felt. good. Alive. Awake. Powerful. younger. He had seized breathing so hard. yet his breathing wasn't the same. It was heavy. but it was normal. Lei stood. Yet, it wasn't him standing. It was the weirdest feeling he had ever had.  
  
It didn't feel like Lei. it felt like someone else. It was he moving. but it wasn't. He wished he had a mirror. Was it he? Who was it? Lei decided to test something. He tried moving his arm. But it didn't move the way he wanted it to. It reached out and grabbed a glass tube and lifted it eye level.  
  
It was like watching through someone else's eyes. What he saw was he, younger. but with darker hair and one black eye and one light brown. Lei felt as though he had known this person and had hated him. He remembered the experiments. It seemed to trigger the other persons mind.  
  
He laughed. It started deep. and then got louder and louder. The bottle in his hand was crushed and the man began to shove everything off the desk and stomp and break. Lei was out of power. it was this new boy now. this new thing. What ever it was he had created.  
  
He had no power. he couldn't even think. And when he did it was like the man had a different reaction too it. There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Sir?" It was Wei. Someone the man knew who it was and snapped in a hoarse, yet somewhat similar to Lei's voice "What?!"  
  
"Are you ok? I heard a -"  
  
"I am fine. be gone." It was like this person knew everything. He knew about Wei, he knew about the experiments. He knew about the potions and the needles. he knew.  
  
The man took a pencil. and wrote in the journal in handwriting close to Dr. Leis. but more demented... "11:00 PM. Syaoran Li is created. Theory: True." 


	4. The Letter

----- Chapter 4: The Letter. -----  
  
A whole month had past since Meiling had stopped that night by her fiancées abode. She had taken trips to his house, but Wei had said he was out of town. Meiling tried not to worry about it. but tonight they were supposed to go to Mr. Yamazaki's party. Yamazaki had said that Dr. Lei had never RSVPed. Meiling hoped he would be there.  
  
It was a short walk to the get together house. There he was in his doorway. The best suit (light gray) and standing with his hands folded in front of him. Meiling ventured up the stairs, lifting her dress as to not step on it, then bowed to Yamazaki and entered his house. There, sitting in front of the fire was Eriol. The flames dancing on his face and in his glasses.  
  
Meiling smiled and shook her head. Walking to him and taking the armchair next to him. "Mr. Hiiragizawa. You were always the antisocial one."  
  
Eriol chuckled at her words. Meiling always felt safe to joke with him. He never took a joke the wrong way and was very smart. There was never a joke he never got. Meiling respected him. and was glad that her and her fiancée were blessed with such a friend. "Not antisocial today Mrs. Meiling." he sighed and put both his hands on his cane, leaning back and propping his foot on his knee. "Just in thought."  
  
"Thought, Dear Eriol? If you don't mind me asking . what are you 'in thought' about?"  
  
There was silence from Eriol. His warm and gentle smile faded to a frown and he sighed. He watched the fire for a moment, with a stare as if thinking about what to say to a child. "I received this letter." Eriol began quietly. "It's from Dr. Lei."  
  
Meiling jumped at her beloveds' name, "Where is he? Is he ok? Is he coming back? Why is-"  
  
"Woah, calm down Madam. I will tell you." Eriol sighed. Leaned forward and pulled an envelope out of his back pocket. "Here." he said and handed it to her. Meiling opened it with the utmost care, unfolded the letter. And read.  
  
"Dear Mr. Eriol Hiiragizawa, You know that I trust you, and I hope that you trust me (I know you do) when I say that when I am not present I leave everything to a Mr. Syaoran Li. Trust him as you do me, my dear friend.  
  
Dr. Xiulang Lei"  
  
Meiling folded it and stuck it back in the envelope. She was suddenly overwhelmed with sadness. "Mr. Hiiragizawa. Why does this letter fill me with sadness?"  
  
"Because you miss him my dear. The problem I am having is that it doesn't look like Dr. Lei's handwriting." Eriol said, taking the envelope back that Meiling handed him.  
  
There were sudden yells from people in the room. From Yamazaki the most, and it caught Eriol and Meiling's attention.  
  
"Dr. Lei, Old Chap! Where in hell have you been?" Yamazaki said to a man, while patting his back and helping him to a sofa. "Lemme take your jacket." He said and Lei handed him the coat. Meiling sprung up, and as soon as Lei saw her he stood too. She ran to him and hugged him.  
  
"Where in gods name have you been Xiulang?" She said, putting her hands on his cheeks and kissing him repeatedly. "I've been worried beyond belief!" She finished and hugged his neck. Eriol smiled and watched the two a moment, and turned back to the fire.  
  
"Sorry Meiling dear. Just." There was a pause in his voice, and it cracked a little when he spoke. "Just been out of town. That's all." He did his best to smile.  
  
"Dear. You are as cold as ice." She said, realizing after touching his cheeks. "Maybe you should have gone straight home."  
  
"Balderdash. I needed to see you my dear." He said and placed a kiss on her lips. "You look lovely."  
  
Meiling blushed. She did sit in front of the mirror and prep for an hour. Curling her black hair . "Only for you. But, dear you are chilled. Mr. Yamazaki? Can you get me a blanket?"  
  
Yamazaki nodded and hurried off and came back with a blanket. Meiling put it over Lei's shoulders and led him to the fire. Placing him in the armchair she had sat in. "Love, I wish you would have stopped at home and came to me when you are well."  
  
"It's alright. I am fine really." Lei said.  
  
The rest of the night was followed by a toast, dinner. And talk. Ah, Lei enjoyed it. He was himself again. The whole time, no one asked where he had been. He was thankful for it. Perhaps they thought of it rude to be in his business . if they had asked, Lei would have hated telling them.  
  
The past month was hell for the man. Spent in his own body, but out of control. Syaoran Li, it had called itself. He knew that he couldn't be seen in his own house . so he had taken up residence at an old worn down dump. If anything happened that concerned Dr. Lei. Syaoran took care of it. they were one.  
  
Somehow the medicine had worn off. It was painful, indeed, turning back to himself. But once himself, he hurried to the party, and swore never to inject himself again.  
  
Guest began to leave. Meiling, Lei, and Eriol stayed as long as they could. Eriol left first. and then Meiling and Lei.  
  
"You'll walk me to my house?" Meiling asked, linking her arm with her fiancées and leaning her hand against his shoulder.  
  
"Of course m'lady." 


	5. Eriol's Treat

There, of course, was a long goodbye. Meiling didn't want to leave Lei alone again. Afraid that he might dissapear. Lei reasured her he would be fine and would see her again tomorrow, or some time soon if not then.   
  
After kissing her goodbye and watching her walk inside her house, Lei stepped down from the porch and began home. He tried his best not to think of what had been happening to him while he was gone. He shoved it to the back of his mind... he had, in a way, enjoyed what had happened.   
  
The stars were lovely tonight. Lei looked up to them. It was like a silk black blankey spread over the Earth, with white rose petals sprinkled all around it. The air even smelled lovely. Lei decided that he liked this feeling of calmness better than the feeling of... wildness...   
  
Ah! That was it then! His theory was true. You have two sides to you. If the side of him, when injected with the fluid, showed this... wild creature who plotted destruction and... unspeakable things... then that made Lei a good man, right?   
  
Lei smiled to himself. Yet, he sighed. He couldn't ever show anyone this theory. Ask somebody to go through what he had gone through in that month of hell. He shivered at the thought.  
  
There was a figure ahead of him. With a cane and white tux. Eriol. Lei stopped and tilted his head in curiosity. "Eriol? What are you doing at my porch?"  
  
"Well, my dear fellow!" Eriol said with a grin. Lei feared yet liked this grin. It meant Eriol was up to something fun... but one of them could be in toruble for it. In this case, it was Xiulang. "There is a show just within walking distance. Yes yes I know it is against your moral judgement to look to other women other than your own for some... veiwing pleasure. But I swear, whatever hell you have been through it would help pass it by."  
  
"Eriol, you are right.. I am a moral man... and this goes against my judgement and comitment to Meiling."  
  
"Who says I would tell her? Come on, this one on me!" A warm smile spread across Eriols face... and Lei sighed, thought a moment, and eventually just started walking towards to theatre.   
  
Through the whole trip, Eriol kept trying to ask where Lei had been. Not directally, but in his tricky way. With questions like, 'Meet any new people while you were out?' or 'How was your month? Aw, not so good, what happened?'  
  
Xiulang was releave to get to the theatre. Eriol sat himself and Lei in one of the front tables... closest to the stage. He orded two drinks, not virgin mind you, and waited.   
  
Lei wouldn't look at the stage. No one was performing yet, but he refused to look at it. This was going against his judgement to look at another woman. So even the stage was a disgrace to look at.   
  
The lights dimmed on, and there was a voice behind the curtain. Men and boys all stood and cheered! Except for Eriol and Lei. Lei sat with his cheek in his palm and facing away from the stage. Eriol was leaning back in his chair and looking from Lei to the curtains. Chuckling... 


	6. The Show Girl

She was very beautiful. Eriol noted to Lei just by saying "my god look". Lei hesitated a moment, and then glanced at her. Very well built girl with a nice body. In a red corset rimmed with black feathers. And black knickers. With a feather coming out of her curls that were pulled into a bun. She had diamonds adorning the corset and her ears. And very much around her neck... Redish brown hair and green blue eyes. Just a beauty.   
  
She sung in a womans voice, yet a little girlish. All the guys whistled and threw roses and banging on thier tables. Ordering more drinks and calling to the girl to come to thier table and sit on it and sing.  
  
"Savages, Eriol. Why don't they go home to thier wifes?" Lei demanded, turning a bit read in the cheeks.  
  
"Yes I see you're not having a good time. Sorry I dragged you into this."  
  
"You were just trying to be a friend. It's fine"   
  
Before Eriol and Lei could leave. She show girl had come down from the stage and stopped Lei by grabbing his shoulder from behind. Her song was over and the guys had been settled down. Lei halted and turned around. "Yes?"  
  
"Am I not entertaining enough?"  
  
"It's not that ma'am.. it's just... I'm not feeling well."  
  
"How so?"  
  
Eriol shook his head and nodded. "I'll head home. You stay and chat a while. I have to get back to a case at the court anyway."  
  
Xiulang scowled at him. He was leaving Lei with this prostitute... and she probably had thoughts on his mind. Eriol, you devil you. Eriol snickered and left.  
  
"Have a seat then!" said the show girl. And Lei sat back down at the table he once was at. He sighed and mummbled in his head. But smiled warmly to her. She smiled and took the half drinking glass of alchohol and traced the rim of it with her finger. "So, what's on your mind?"  
  
Lei decided to bring Meiling into this. "My fiancee."  
  
"Fiancee?" She looked a little dissapointed. Lei smiled in his head.   
  
"Yes, my fiancee. I had been out of town... for... a month. Today was my first night back. Somehow I feel like coming here I have betrayed her."  
  
"Such a moral man."  
  
"Heh."  
  
"... What's your name anyways?"  
  
"Xiulang Lei. Dr. Lei."  
  
"Oh a doctor?" She giggled, "Sakura."  
  
"And your last name?"  
  
"I don't know. I never knew my parents. And this is just how I make my living."  
  
"Yes, living is hard."  
  
"Indeed. So! Enough about me! Tell me about this fiancee of yours?"  
  
"Ah! I could sit up all night and talk about her. Meiling Li. She's amazing. I mean I don't even know where to begin."  
  
"Well begin with how you met.. tell me that."  
  
There was a pause from Lei as he slid into thought. "Picture.. spring time... boy meets girl. I see this beautiful young made sitting under this tree. It shaded her as she was drawing a flower. We were, only school kids, so she was dressed in a school uniform, and I in mine. I was a very shy boy... but I had my two good friends Yamazaki and Eriol to nudge me on. So eventually I walked up and sat next to her. I think she was rather uncomfortable with me being there. A boy... and her alone under a tree. And me, asking silly questions like `what are you drawing?` I guess in my eyes that was silly. Because I was so speachless. I couldn't find the words to say to such an amazing girl. So finally we warmed up to each other and eventually got to talking. Oh she told me about her family and some boys she had met. Tell finally things got silent. And she say `tis may be a bit suddenly Xiulang. But I have never told any man that story of my life, and I just feel like I can trust you. And I really like you`... Of course I was taken aback. From that moment on we got closer and closer. And eventually one night while she was upset over some fight she had with her cousin, and it was about midnight on new years. And I asked her to marry me. And kissed her at midnight."  
  
"How cute! You sound like... Mr. Perfect."  
  
"Nah."  
  
Lei and Sakura stayed up till late, talking and exchanging storys. Several times the girl had hit on him, but Lei acted nonchelont and just smiled.   
  
"Sakura, I would love to stay and chat but i really need to be going. It's very late."  
  
"Aw. Well alright."  
  
"But listen," Lei, during the conversation, had really taken into consideration what this girl had been through. She was going down the wrong path in life, and he figured he could help in some way. "Do call me, or stop by if you are ever in trouble." He picked a pen out of his jacket pocket after he slipped it on and wrote on a napkin his address and number. He handed it to her and she blushed. "Thank you Xiulang."  
  
Xiulang nodded once and waved goodbye... and left the theatre. 


	7. An Unexpected Turn

The house was quiet. Lei found himself, after the incident with the show girl, in his room. It was still the same night, and Lei was feeling a big sick to his stomach.   
  
Things had not been going so well since he had been injecting himself with that liquid. And after that last month, everything was a blur. Come to think of it, he couldn't remember anything! It was though he had slept the whole time. But he knew... He knew that the man, creature... thing! Whatever this, Syaoran Li was, had done awful things.   
  
Lei walked to the bathroom and picked a wash rag up and wet it under cold water. He folded it after ringing it out a bit and placed it on his forhead. "My goodness." He said in breathless words. He felt a bit dizzy and walked back into his bedroom and sat on the bed. Still patting his now seaty forhead with the cold rag.  
  
He suddenly had an urge. He heard a voice, and looked around the room. "What?" was all he could find to say.  
  
Another urge. And then a sharp pain in his stomach. "Oh no... no!" Lei yelled and bent over. Gripping his stomach. "Dammit..." he said, dropping the wash rag.   
  
Everything was spinning inside his stomach. Organs. Bile. Or so it felt like. His bones ground and his eyes stung even if they were shut.   
  
Sharp needles pressed against his skin and it changed from soft to rough. "No!" He realized what was happening. He was turning into Syaoran! But how? He hadn't injected himself! "No Dammit sto-- AH" another sharp pain which sent him to his side, shivering. And then everything went black. 


	8. Beauty & The Beast

(warning, slight rape)  
  
-  
  
Sakura straightened the jacket around her corset. This was daily for her. Just walking back to the apartment she lived in with just a corset and a jacket. She hadn't changed since she had performed today, so she still had her make up and feathers in.   
  
But that man. He wasn't interested in her because she had a good body or a pretty face. Hell he wasn't interested in her at all! But he wanted to be her friend odviously. She smiled at the napkin with his address and number on it. What a sweet man... of course he was taken. She should have known.   
  
Should she be selfish and try to ruin that relationship with his fiancee? She would die for that type of guy. Caring... but he no interest in her as she had thought before... this thought made her depressed.  
  
There was a sudden pain in the back of her head and she fell forward with a yelp. She turned over, while rubbing the back of her head to see an old, yet young man. He had a beard and a large stick oin his hand. "W-what?" she said, her eyes widening. The man said nothing abd bent down, grabbing her wrist and pulling her up.  
  
Sakura was dragged to a dark alley and pushed back against the brick building. "W-what are you doing to me? Help!" she squeeled and shook. The man smacked her across the face again and kissed her hard. Tears rolled down her eyes and she shook her head out of his kiss. "Stop it!"  
  
"Quiet girl!" The man demanded and tore a pocket knife from his... pocket... and put it to her throat. Sakura quieted, and watched the man undo her jacket. Exposing her corset and barely clad body. He kissed her neck.  
  
Sakura shut her eyes and cried. "Stop please! I have money!" she yelped.  
  
And suddenly... he stopped. The cold knife left her throat and there was a yell of pain from the man. Sakura opened one eye, gasped at what she was seeing, and then opened both eyes. A hooded figure, bent over the now dead man, and ripping at something. "Oh my goodness!" she whispered and covered herself with her jacket and then covered her mouth with her hands. "Oh my goodness..." she repeated and slid down the wall to her knees.  
  
There were jerking movements from the man in the cloak. She couldn't see what he was doing to the body, but blood began to roll out from under the dead man. Then the cloaked figured froze, and spun around like a dear that had heard a noise.   
  
"Y-you... y-you... killed him!" Sakura was speechless, she sat in tears. Her hands covering her mouth. "Yes, I know... I killed him." Said the man. He stood. "Oh my gosh... you look like..." She just froze. He looked like Dr. Lei! Same brown hair and soft mahogany eyes. Sept this mans eyes were different. They were colder and one was dark brown and the other a lighter brown.  
  
"Like?" he said. Ina normal voice. But this voice scared Sakura. She cried harder and shook her head in a no jester as he walked closer to her. "No? You want me to stay away from you? Why my dear?" A grin slid across his face. He didn't have an evil voice, it was very manly and yet boyish at the same time, oh but it sounded like he had things on his mind. Horrible things, demented things.   
  
"Don't kill me!" Sakura said as he still walked closer and kneeled down infront of her on one knee. She covered her face with her arms and shivered. "Why?" He said and tilted his head.  
  
Now this was a weird question. Sakura had a very stressful life. Why shouldn't he kill her? Why shouldn't she let this murderer end it all? Why? She shook her head again and coward in the corner. "I-I don't know..."  
  
"Do you fear death?" He asked and reached out, taking her wrist in his hand and lowering it. He was very gentle with her.   
  
She blinked and wiped her tears from her red and cold cheeks. "I-I guess you can say that..."  
  
"Do you fear me?" He asked. Leaning in closer.. his face inches from hers. Sakura jerked her head back. It hit the wall and her eyes got wide from the pain. But she ignored it and nodded to his question. He got closer and his eyes shut and Sakura shut hers tightly and turned away. "Please don't."  
  
"I wouldn't hurt you.." He said in a whisper. Sakura shook her head anyway... he was scary. She didn't know what to think of him. He just appeared out of no where, and saved her from rape. But at the same time he ripped that man apart! Sakura looked past the man in cloak and at the body. She was stopped when she felt hands grasp her shoulders thightly and shake her. "WHY DO YOU FEAR ME?!" The man said. Sakura cried again and winced. His hands were very stong against such sensitive skin. "Please!" She covered her face with her hands and shook her head, "You are scarying me now!"  
  
The man let her go and stood... turning away and leaving. Now Sakura saw the body. On it's back, inside out. His intestine hanging from his stomach like speghetti in a bowl. His head tilted and blood everywhere... Sakura screamed in horror and fainted. 


	9. The First Murder

Lei awoke the next day in his study. There was a needle in his arm and as he sat himself up on all fours he jerked the needle out. "What happened..." he whispered to himself and got up dazily. Then it all came back to him. he had turned into Syaoran the night before... or was it the night before? What was today! Lei wobbled to the door of his study and called for Wei.  
  
The old man hurried to where the doctor stood. "Sir?" He asked.   
  
"What is today?"   
  
"Why, it is March 1st sir."  
  
Releif swept over Lei. It had only been a day. So this was the next day. he nodded to Wei, who walked off to finish cleaning.   
  
But how had he turned into Syaoran, and then back in one night? What had happened? Lei wobbled back to his study and sat in his chair. Pulling out his journal... there was new handwriting in it..  
  
``De@r PeIcE oF p@pEr  
  
1s Th1s LoVe? iT hUrTs.``  
  
Lei tilted his head and narrowed his eyes in thought. "This must be Syao--" There was a knock on the door and Lei turned his head to the direction of it. "Yes?"  
  
"Sir. A girl requests to see you."  
  
"Meiling?"  
  
"No, sir."  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
There was a pause and whispers. "Sakura, sir."  
  
Lei sighed, "Well tell her I will be there in a minute." Lei walked to the bathroom to freshen up a bit. But when he looked int he mirror he saw himself. His shirt and pants. Bloodied. He didn't know what to think at the moment, so he changed quickly and threw the bloodied clothes in the bathtub. "What is it you've done Syaoran..." He whispered and shook his head.   
  
He came out into the living room where Sakura was waiting as he was buttoning up his tuxedo. She was ina long maroon dress with a matching hat with one big black feather. "Something I can help you with Miss?" Lei asked politely.  
  
"Yes, doctor there is." Her smile turned to a frown. "You told me if I ever had a problem to come to you... and that you would help me. I'm sorry I didn't call first, I have no phone."  
  
"It's fine. Now what seems to be the problem?" Lei said as he gestured to the cushioned chair across from the couch. Lei sat at the cough and leaned back, and Sakura in the chair. Sitting up straight and looking down. "It would be better if I showed you."  
  
She strated to unbutton the top of her dress. Lei stopped breathing a moment and wondered what she was doing. Sakura unbuttoned only a few buttons, enough to where she could slide her hands out of the sleeves and turn herself so her back faced Lei. Just above her corset were bruises in the form of fingers, on both sides of her shoulders.  
  
"My gosh! What happened?" Lei said and stood. "Wei get me a bowl of hot water, cloth, and some bandaids!" Wei nodded and hurried off. Coming back in only a few minutes with a silver tray holding a bowl of steaming water, bandages, and a folded tale cloth. Lei took the tray and sat it down on the coffee table. "Please leave us be Wei." he said as he took his tux off, revealing a white button up shirt. He rolled his sleeves up as Wei nodded and left, and started dipping the table cloth in the hot water. He walked to Sakura and dabbed the wound softly. She winced and a tear rolled down her cheek. "I was... on my way home and this man grabbed me and was trying to rape me.."  
  
"Is he the one who hurt you?"  
  
"No... not him." she shok her head an shut her eyes, "He's dead now. Another man saved me and killed him while doing it. I did't know what to think and... he kept getting closer to me, and asking me why he shouldn't kill me and... why I was scared of him..."  
  
Lei noticed how she hesitated to continue. "Then what?"  
  
"He said he wouldn't hurt me... or something like that. And I didn't answer him and he grabbed me and shook me... and.. that is how I got the marks on my shoulders."  
  
"Yes, what happened then?"  
  
"I told him he was scarying me and he stood up and left! I saw the man he had killed and... it was so discusting it madde me faint. I woke up in my bed... there was a dead rose on my dresser and the napkin you wrote your address on. Under all of it... was his name I am guessing."  
  
"What was the name?"  
  
She hesitated a moment and shook her head. "Syaoran Li."  
  
Lei froze. Water sliding down Sakura's bare back from the rag. "What... did you say?"  
  
"Syaoran Li." She sighed, not even knowing something was wrong with Xiulang. "I didn't know what to think...so I.." She turned and faced him. looking up at the bewildered Lei "I came to see you... You're the only man who's treated me like a lady and not some... toy."  
  
"Y-you're welcome." Lei shook out of it. This was.. bad. He bandaged Sakura's cuts and saw her to the door. Dammit. Dammit! Lei pounded his fist agains the wall. Dammit! How could this happen? What would he do to Sakura? God, what if he ever got ahold of Meiling? Why did he change into Syaoran in the first place?   
  
"Dammit...." 


End file.
